Sibling Torture
by Melinda Faith Halliwell
Summary: Chris is captured by Wyatt who wants to know where the resistance is hiding but instead of torturing the information out of Chris directly, Wyatt takes out his frustration of someone Chris loves dearly. One shot for now but may expand! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


This idea popped into my head today so I figured I would run with it! For now it is just a one shot but I have been dying to write an evil Wyatt story for a while so let me know what you think and maybe I will expand.

* * *

"I will never tell you what you want to know. You can torture me all you want but I will never tell." Chris said trashing against the small cage he had been put in by his brother. The two men stood in a small damp cavern somewhere in the Underworld. Chris had been on a routine patrol when he was caught and brought directly to Wyatt for questioning.

"Oh Chris, do you really think I am so naive that I truly believe you would sell out the entire resistance just to save your own skin. I know you much better than that. You've always been a martyr, more concerned with the well being of others than with your own." Wyatt smiled wickedly at Chris, which made his insides turn. "Guards!" Wyatt called out and two large demons entered the cavern, each holding the arms of a young girl who was struggling in vain against their grip.

Chris' heart sunk when he saw who the girl was. He would recognize her anywhere, it was his sister, Melinda.

"Now either you tell me where the resistance is hiding or I will torture her until you do." Wyatt explained.

"Chris, don't" Melinda begged but she was silenced by one of the demons who punched her in the gut causing her to fall to her knees.

"Silence little sister. The grown ups are talking." Wyatt said menacingly to her before returning his focus back to Chris. "Now you may not value your life, but tell me little brother do you value hers?"

"Wyatt, don't do this. She is your sister too, you can't kill her." Chris pleaded. He felt helpless. His big brother was about to torture and potentially kill their sister if Chris didn't give up the resistance but if he did that Wyatt would torture and kill even more innocence. He couldn't let that happen but he couldn't just sit here and watch this either.

"I have no intention of killing her." Wyatt said. He then turned to his guards and pointed for them to chain Melinda up by a chain coming down from the ceiling in the center of the room. Melinda struggled to get away but the Demon's were much stronger and bigger than her. "I am merely going to torture her until you crack and if you don't I will just heal her and we can repeat the process until you do."

"Don't tell him anything" Melinda screamed as she attempted to break free from her restraints.

Wyatt stormed over to Melinda and grabbed her roughly by the chin so she was forced to look at him. "That's enough. You will be silent or I will make you silent."

Melinda feared very few things in this world but her older brother was one of them. She tried to act tough but she coward under his gaze.

"That's what I thought." Wyatt said, satisfied that he had at least nullified one sibling. "Now Chris, where is the resistance hiding?"

"Wyatt please don't do this." Chris yelled banging at the bars of his cage.

"Wrong answer" Wyatt said as he formed a low energy ball and flung it at Melinda. She screamed in pain as it made contact with her shoulder.

"Where is the resistance?" Wyatt asked again, his voice calm as if this was merely a civil conversation and not the torture session that is was.

"Please." Chris screamed chocking back tears.

Wyatt did not wait for Chris to go on. He formed another low energy ball and aimed it at Melinda's leg.

Chris wanted so badly to make it all stop but he knew that merely telling Wyatt were the resistance was wouldn't help. Wyatt enjoyed this. He enjoyed making his siblings suffer. All Chris could do was endure and pray Melinda would be able to do the same.

After what felt like an eternity Chris could stand it no longer. Melinda body was now limp and Chris was sure she would have fallen to the ground if it were not for the chains holding her up. "Enough." Chris screamed at his brother. "You are going to killer her and as much as you say you don't care I know deep down you do. Just stop."

"Fine." Wyatt said to Chris' surprise. "Guards, take her to my room. I am sure I can think of some other ways to punish her for Chris' actions in there."

Chris felt nauseous at the thought of what Wyatt still had in store for his sister.

"This isn't over Chris." Wyatt said as he left the cavern following his two guards and unconscious baby sister. "You WILL tell me what I want to know."


End file.
